Meet the Rockettes and Rockmunks
by DarkSeeker233
Summary: "You mean there's more?" Watch as the Chipmunks and Chipettes make some pretty surprising friends. What will be in store with all surprises just around the corner?
1. The great news

The Chipmunks and Chipettes Meet the Rockettes and Rockmunks

Ch.1 The great news

It was another day at the Seville house, and it was just another fight for Brittany and Alvin.

"I'm bored," complained Brittany

"Stop being such a drama queen," said Alvin to Brittany

"I'm not a drama queen!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are n-"

But before Alvin could finish is "Are too!" the other Chipmunks and Chipettes cut them off by yelling "SHUT UP!"

For a little bit everything was quiet, then Dave came in to talk to into the living room to talk to them.

"Kids I got some exciting news. Your cousin Saidy just moved next door last night, and I asked her if she could babysit you guys tonight and she said yes. Since I'm working really late she'll be sleeping over."

"YAY!" yelled the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Now she'll be here in about a half an hour cause she's still moving in, but I have to go to work so I want you to be on your best behavior, got it?"

"Yes Dave."


	2. The surprise by Saidy Comell

Ch. 2 The surprise by Saidy Comell

Surprisingly they were on their best behavior while Dave was gone and when Saidy wasn't there, but soon enough they heard Saidy ring the doorbell and they all raced to get the door.

"Saidy," they yelled when they answered the door and saw her.

"Hey cousins," she said as she picked them up to give them a hug "I've missed you so m-," but something that bumped in her purse cut her off.

"What was that, Saidy," asked Theodore

"Oh probably just my phone on vibrate," she replied casually

"If you say so," said Alvin who looked pretty suspicious

"Anyways," Saidy said as she let the matter drop "I've got a surprise for you, go sit on the couch in the living room and I'll show you."

Once everyone got settled in Saidy turned her purse upside down and let the contents fall out of it. The first stuff came out was just some girl stuff like make up came out but then something so shocking to the Chipmunks and Ettes came out of her purse.

CLIFFHANGER! Please don't kill me! I'll get the new chapter up as soon as I can! 


	3. Meet the Rockettes and Rockmunks

Hey sorry its been a little while buuuuuut here is the new chapter. I forgot to add some other stuff on the last chapters which is I do not on alvin and the chipmunks or the Chipettes only the Rockettes and Rockmunks and nobody is allowed to have them! well here is the next chapter

Ch. 3 Meet the Rockettes and Rockmunks

"Ow," groaned the 'surprise' when they hit the ground

"Alvin and everybody, I now present you your surprise," said Saidy to the Chipmunks and Ettes, when she said that the 'surprise' stood up. There was 6 Chipmunks 3 girls and 3 boys.

"Rocker, why don't you introduce yourselves," asked Saidy, so they got into a line.

"I'm Allison," started the first one in line. "But you can call me Al, Ally or Alice." She was wearing a hot pink skirt and a hot pink shirt, her hair is auburn and strait, and her eyes were sparkling brown-ish red-ish.

"I'm Brandon and that's all you need to call me," said the one next to Allison. He was wearing A maroon shirt with jeans.

"I'm Samantha," said the next one "But you can call me Sam or Sammy." She was wearing a black shirt, a light blue shirt, and light blue rimmed glasses. She had green-ish purple-ish eyes that sparkled a lot, and brown hair in a ponytail.

"I'm Justin," said the one next to Samantha. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with jeans, and dark blue rimmed glasses.

"I'm Tiffany but you can call me that or my full name whichever you prefer," said the one next to Justin. She was wearing a yellow shirt, and a neon green shirt. She had green eyes, and blond hair that was crimped.

"And I'm Ethan," said the last one. He was wearing a turquoise shirt with jeans.

The Chipettes introduced themselves and waited for the Chipmunks to do the same thing but all the could do is stare.

"Hello is anyone there," asked Brittany as she waved a hand in front of Alvin "ALVIN!"

"What! You don't need to shout," he replied as they broke out of their trance.

"Oh yeah, now you speak," she said a little snotty.

"Anyway. I'm Alvin and these are my brothers Simon and Theodore."

"Well we're really excited to meet you cause we all love your music," said Allison

"Thank you," they all said

"So what do you guys want to do," asked Saidy. They were all thinking on what to do, when Allison yelled out "I got it!" She got onto Saidy's shoulder and whispered it into her ear.

"That's a great idea Ally. I'll wait outside till your done cause I don't want to get messy." and with that Saidy went outside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CLIFFHANGER... DON"T KILL ME!. I wonder what they're ganna do ….. well I'll have chapter 4 up soon! Please review! !


	4. Chipmunks at war

Sorry it took so long i've been getting writers block for this chapter but here is is hope ya like!

Ch. 4 Chipmunks at war

"What is it you want to play Ally," asked Jeanette.

"Well I was thinking we could play something like a war game. See my brothers, sisters and I play it all the time. How you play is you split up into teams and find a base camp. Try all you can to get the other team, and make sure to put them in a cage of some sort so they won't get away. They can try and get away and go to their team. Each team can have a captain if they want to they don't have to. Oh, you can use anything in the house to help you." she replied

"How many teams are there, and how will we know who will go into what team," asked Simon

"Well I was thinking that we can have to teams boys against girls, that way it's fair," answered Samantha.

"sounds good to me," said Alvin so each team went off

With the girls

They found two laundry baskets and decided to use those as their jails, and decided to have two team captains which were Allison and Brittany.

"Okay Sam," Said Allison "You are our best force so I want you to go out there and either get someone or find where their base is!"

"Yes mam," she replied. Allison handed her a mini walkie-talkie and Samantha headed out.

She was there for a little bit but found nothing. She gave regular updates so the others wouldn't get worried. Soon enough she heard talking when she looked round the corner she saw him, Simon.

With the boys

They got their jail all set up and decided to have Alvin and Brandon as their captains.

"Simon," said Alvin "Brandon and I want you and Ethan to go out there. Make sure you split up so if one of you get caught at least both of you don't get caught at the same time." And with that Alvin handed them mini cell-phones and Simon and Ethan set off.

A little bit later Alvin called Simon to see if he was okay. After telling him he was alright he hung up and walked a little further then BLAM, something knocked him down. When he looked up he saw Samantha smirking down at him.

"How were you so quiet," asked Simon

"that's for me to know and for you to find out," she replied

At the girls base

They put Simon in the basket Ally was sitting on, they tied him up and put him in the 'cage'. All the sudden his phone rang, Ally had it so she answered it and put it on speaker phone.

"Simon why haven't we heard from you are you caught," they all heard Alvin asked

"Sorry Alvin," said Alison "looks like we just caught Simon, ha ha ha!" And with that she hung up the phone.

"Okay everybody, Sam, Brittany, and I are going out to get the others cause they will be out there looking for Simon, so Tiff I want you to come sit where I am so then he can't get out. Okay Brittany you got to the left side, Sam you go to the right I'll go strait. Alright lets go.

With the boys

Alvin had been walking for a while with no succeed of finding the girls base camp, the others weren't either, but Theodore swore he heard talking. All the sudden he heard feet hitting the ground. He turned a round and saw Alison coming after him, he moved out of the way but she still pushed him to the ground the fought for a second but soon enough she got him tied up.

"Jeez you really strong," said Alvin as Allison dragged him to the base.

"Yeah, well I live with three brothers and one of them love to wrestle so you learn things everyday," she replied casually.

When they got there Alvin saw that they caught everybody from his team.

Allison threw Alvin under the basket and sat on top of it when Tiffany got off. Suddenly Alvin got a brilliant idea, he told his brothers what to do. When nobody was watching the untied each other, right before they were gonna go on with the plan Allison asked. "Aren't you guys gonna try and escape?"

"Nope," replied Alvin

"Well girls loo-," but before Allison could finish her sentence they tipped the basket over and did the same where the others were under. The boys took off running but the girls gave chase than they caught the boys.

Outside with Saidy

Saidy was just waiting when she heard a crash, she ran inside to see all the girls had the boys pinned tho the ground, Allison had Alvin pinned, Samantha had Simon pinned, Tiffany had Theodore pinned, Brittany had Brandon pinned, Jeanette had Justin pinned, and Eleanor had Ethan pinned.

"Alright you win just get off us," said Alvin panting between words, so the girls got off them and helped them up.

OOOOO I wonder what going to happen in the net chapter, PLEASE PLEASE review you don't even have to be a member! I do not own Allvin and the chipmunks or the chipettes or any other characters besides the rockettes rockmunks and saidy!


	5. Dave is leaving

I'm trying to make these chapters longer and sorry they're soooooo short, I didn't notice till someone pointed it out, thank you Christina The Chipmunk Fanatic fir pointing it out! Well here is chapter five! Oh and sorry for the miss spelling!

Ch.5 Dave is going on a trip

All Saidy could do was laugh at the sight she saw, all the sudden she got a call from Dave.

"Hey, Uncle Dave," She answered.

"Hi Saidy. Listen I know this is so short notice, but they picked me to go to Florida for a really important meeting, but I'd be there a week do you think you could watch the kids for me?"

"Yeah, of course I will."

"Thanks, I'll be there in a second to get my stuff and have the taxi pick me up."

"OK, bye Uncle Dave."

"Kids come here," yelled Saidy

"What is it Saidy," asked Theodore when the walked to where she was.

"Dave has to leave to go to Florida for a big meeting for a week so we'll be staying here with you guys , and Dave will be here any minute to get his stuff and leave."

"Ok," they all replied, but even though they all looked calmed down on the outside, on the inside they were screaming YES YES YES YES YAY YAY YAY YAY!

They all went back into the living room where they were before and got into a circle and sat down.

"So what are we going to do," asked Tiffany, but before anyone could answer Dave came running in the door

"Hi kids," said Dave half way up the stairs

"Hi, Dave," they all replied, but what he notice there were twelve chipmunk voices greeting him. He got ready just in time for the taxi to honk signaling that he was here and ready to go. He went in the living to say goodbye to his kids. When he saw twelve chipmunks there in the living. He dropped his bag at the sight. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked back and saw Saidy.

"Did I mention I have talking and walking chipmunks of my own," She asked. He slowly shook his head no, then he heard the taxi honk again and he picked up his bag and ran to the door.

"Bye kids," he said running to the door

"Bye," they all replied.

"We need to introduce you guys to him when he comes back, cause he looked a little freaked to see ya, oh his face was classic," said Saidy between laughs to the Rockettes and Rockmunks.

"Why didn't you ever mention them to him Saidy," asked Jeanette

"Oh, I just never found it very important at the moment," she replied causally "I'm gonna start making dinner, you do whatever it is you're doing."

"What are we going to do," Said Samantha putting empathizes on 'are'

"Oh I got the perfect game," said Alvin

What game does have in store? Wait for the next chapter and find out! I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks or the chipettes or any other character just The rockettes rockmunks and Saidy! PLEASE REVIEW you'll make my life sooooooo much better. And I hope this chapter is long enough for you!


	6. Truth or Dare

I'd like to than everyone for all the nice comments that I'm getting so far, and I hope you're liking the story so far. Well that's all I have so here is the next chapter. Oh and sorry for the miss spelling and gramer. And I like to thank my friend Steph for helping me with this chapter.

Ch.6 Truth or Dare

"Oh no , what is it," asked Simon.

"Truth or dare." He replied with a sly grin. Reluctantly everyone agreed.

"I think Sam should go first," said Allison.

"Why," asked Alvin

"Just trust me."

So Samantha flicked the makeshift spinner they made to make it spin, when it landed on Alvin.

"Truth or Dare," Samantha asked.

"Dare," he said confidently.

"Hm," she thought "Oh, Ally come here."

"Ok." When she got there Samantha asked her if she still had that short tank top that showed your belly and minie skirt outfit.

"Yeah, why," Allison asked.

"Just get it."

When Allison left asked Samantha asked Alvin "You said Dave has girlfriend named Clair and she lives across the street, right?" He nodded slowly, suddenly becoming scared of what she make me him do, then Allison came in holding a sparkely tank top and minie skirt.

"I dare you to put this on, go across the street to Clair's house, ring the doorbell, when she answers say really girly 'I love girly things' laugh really girly than skip down back the house," Said Samantha.

"No way am I doing that," said Alvin.

"Oh well I guess you just to chicken," said Samantha

"OK fine I'll do it." Alvin grabbed the outfit out of Allison's hands and went off to change. When he came back a minute later he looked so ridiculous everyone laughed at him.

"Let's just get this over with." They followed him all the way to Clair's house and hid in the bushes, he did the whole thing that Samantha told him to do. It was so funny to see Clair's face when Alvin told her that he likes girly stuff.

"How do you think of stuff like that, Sam," asked Simon

She just shrugged her shoulders at the question, but then Allison came over after hearing the question and said to Simon "I'll tell ya why. She's got the mind of the devil." She turned to Samantha wiggled her fingers like she was doing magic and quietly laughed evilly then went back to the spot she was walking which was next to Alvin.

"Sorry about her, she just gets really weird sometimes, and she really thinks I do have the mind of the devil because one time we were playing truth or dare and I gave her a really bad dare," said Samantha to Simon

"No problem, Alvin acts that way all the time," he replied casually.

When the got inside everybody sat back in their spots they were sitting in before. Alvin spun the spinner and it landed on Tiffany.

"Okay Tiff, truth or dare," asked Alvin

"Um, truth."

"Okay what is the worst thing you ever done to somebody?"

"Um, well one time when Saidy took us to here High School and there was this boy picking on her, so at lunch I put real worms in his sandwich ans when he was walking down the hall I aid in a really creepy voice 'ever mess with Saidy again you'll get worse than the worm sandwich' and then he ran down the hall."

"Wow I never saw you as that type that can do that people," said Alvin after hearing what she had to say. She jut shrugged at the comment and spun the spinner, than it landed on Simon.

"Truth or dare," she asked

"Dare," he answered, then suddenly regretted his choice when he saw an evil grin on her face.

"Do exactly what Sam made Alvin do except you have to wear Sam's glasses."

"Wait," said Allison "Why doesn't he just wear Jeanette's, I mean they are siblings."

"You'll see," Tiffany replied back

"When Simon got into the outfit he gave Samantha his glasses and she gave him the extra pair she had.

"Ah, I can't even see out of these," Simon said

"Exactly why I made you wear Sam's glasses because she needs strong lenses, she has really bad vision, right Sam?"

"Yeah I can't see anything not close or far away."

Then Saidy came into the living room and Said "Hey guys, dinner's alm-" but stopped in mid sentence when she saw Simon, she slowly went back into the kitchen.

They all went with Simon and watch him do the dare. When they were walking back Samantha gave Simon his glasses back he gave her extra pair back.

"That was so embarrassing," said Simon.

"Yeah but at least you did it," relied Samantha.

They went inside and sat down while Simon went to go change. They all sat in silence for a little bit when Brittany said "Did you see the way he kept bumping into things!" everybody started laughing. Simon came in and asked what was so funny and they all murmured nothing. Simon was about to spin the spinner but Saidy came in and said Dinner was ready. When they all sat down Saidy asked "So what were you guys doing?"

"Oh nothing," they all replied.

Ooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOO oooooooo

What is going to happen in the next chapter, wait and find out! I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks the chipettes or any other character just the rockettes rockmunks and Saidy!


	7. Being left alone

I'd like to thank Ice around the mon to give me inspiration to write some parts in this chapter, when I read it on your story, Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Chipettes, I also got one part from the Squekual (wich I think is the best!). Sorry it also has taken so long i've been getting writers block also I've been worrying about School coming up soon. I also want to say I might not be able to write everyday anymore so just letting you know so you won't get worried, but I will try my best, well here's chapter seven.

Ch.7 Being left alone

After dinner everyone went into the living room and soon enough they all fell asleep.

Next morning

Saidy's phone alarm went of at six am. She quickly turned it off so than it wouldn't wake up the others. _Shoot I forgot I had school today. _She thought, she looked over at the others to see if they woke up because of her alarm, but when she looked over it was the cutest thing she ever saw. Simon and Sam were cuddled up together same thing with Brandon and Britt, Justin and Jean, Ethan and Ellie, but when her eyes landed on Alvin and Ally, it made her laugh, they where hanging from the top of the couch, they're moths where hanging open and Alvin was snoring. She took a picture with her phone and mumbled to herself "This is so totally going on Facebook."

Saidy got ready as quietly as possible, wrote a note to tell them where she was, and left.

Around nine am

Samantha woke up around nine and stretched, when she did she felt something soft touch her. She gasped quietly put her glasses to see what she touched. When she looked down, she saw Simon sleeping contently. She smiled at him when she heard someone moan. She looked over to see Eleanor wake up.

"Morning Sam," said Eleanor "Is anyone else awake?"

"No, but I thought Saidy would be by now." When Sam said that they looked over to where Saidy fell asleep, but to see she wasn't there.

"I wonder where she is," asked Eleanor.

"Look over here. There's a note for us," Said Samantha on the coffee table.

Eleanor jumped off the couch onto the coffee table to read the note, it said.

_-Kids_

_I totally forgot that I had school today so you have to stay there alone for a couple hours. Please try not to make a mess or break anything while I'm gone. I'm counting on you.-Saidy_

"Well hopefully Alvin will behave," said Eleanor "Hey, do you know how to cook, Sam?"

"A little, I help Ethan and Tiff a lot."

"Here you can come help me cook breakfast while we wait for the others to wake up."

A little bit later

Everybody else woke up, well besides Alison and Alvin, to great smells coming from the dining room. When they walked in they saw Eleanor and Sam setting the table.

"Mmm, what smells so good," asked Brittany while taking a deep breath through her nose.

"Sam helped me cook breakfast, she has really good ideas," when Eleanor said that Samantha blushed slightly at the attention she was getting.

"Is Ally and Alvin up," She asked trying to get the attention away from herself.

"Ugh, no," Answered Simon.

"I know how to get Ally up," replied Sam.

They followed her into the living room to see how she was gonna wake her up. She went up to Alison and whispered into her ear 'Alvin doesn't want to go out with you because he met a hot cheerleader' loud enough for her to hear but quiet enough so than the others wouldn't hear.

"WHY THAT LITTLE-" before she could finish she fell of the couch. Samantha chuckled a little bit at her sister's reaction.

"Not funny," growled Alison as she got up from the ground.

"Now question is how are we going to get Alvin to wake up," asked Tiffany to no one in particular.

"I think I have an idea," said Brittany as she walked up to Alvin and whispered in his ear the same quietness/loudness as Samantha 'Ally isn't gonna go out with you because she met um Justin Beiber'.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" He started screaming but to be cut off by falling off the couch too, this time everybody laughed at his reaction.

"Not funny Brittany," he growled.

"Sorry Alvin but I had to do it," Said Brittany between laughs. All the sudden Alvin takes a big breath and says "What smells so good."

"Well lets go eat and find out." said Allison.

Couple hours later

Saidy came home later that day to see the Chipmunks, Ettes, and the Rockmunks asleep on couch with the T.V on. _Where are the girls _Saidy thought to herself. As if to answer her question she heard something that sounded a lot like spinning coming from the kitchen. She ran into there to see the Rockettes in a cup thing spinning when the started singing_. Watch out here I come. You spin me right a round baby right a round like a record baby right round ahhh ahhh. _They jumped out of the spinner thing, and had they're feet caught in the pots and pans hanger on the ceiling laughing like crazy.

"I'm gonna puke," called out Allison.

"What are you guys doing," asked Saidy.

"Um, nothing," they all said in unison.

Then everybody came into the kitchen hearing all the noise.

"What's with all the noise," asked Brittany.

"Hey guys," called Tiffany to answer for Saidy.

They all looked up in shock at the three chipmunks way up high.

Well I hoped you liked it! PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW! It's all I ask for! Well I'll put up the next chapter soon. Oh and iff you have any ideas for the next chapter i'll take it!


	8. The Party

Hey, I'd like to thank for all the nice reviews I'm getting. So I also got the idea for this chapter from the story from ice around the moon, you should go read their stories they're REALLY good. I hope you enjoy!

Ch.8 The Party

About an hour after Saidy came home and found the rockettes hanging from the ceiling (-.-) she got a text from her best friend from when she used to live her. It said,

_Party at the Snidder (_Idk I just made up a name)_ night club, bring rockers, munks and ettes if u want!_

"Hey guys want to go to a party tonight, with me and Mat," asked Siady to the really looking bored chipmunks watching the T.V.

"Yeah," they all said in unison.

"Wait that means we have to go shopping for new cloths," yelled Brittany.

All the boys groaned at that comment, they really didn't want to go shopping.

"Alright I'll tell Mat to come here and watch you boys, and the girls and I will go shopping for party cloth," said Saidy while chuckling.

Now it was Jeanette's and Samantha's turn to groan at this idea.

"Oh, come on you big baby's it will be fun," said Brittany slightly annoyed.

"But I really don't like shopping Brit," said Jeanette "I'm fine with just what I'm wearing."

"Yeah, me too," chimed in Samantha.

"Well, to bad," said Allison "You two are coming weather you like it or not." At this statement the two groaned again.

"Okay guys, Mat will be here any minute, so the girls and I are gonna go right now," Said Saidy. At this Allison, and Brittany squealed with delight, and started pulling the two unwillingly Samantha and Jeanette.

When the door shut all the boys groaned "Girls..." After a minute or two the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Alvin (wow when did he become helpful?) as he walked to the door.

"Hi I'm Mat, you must be Alvin," said the guy at the door when Alvin opened it.

"In the flesh. Come on in." Mat sat in the arm chair while Alvin went back to where he was sitting on the couch.

"So you guys coming to the party tonight," said Mat trying get a conversation going cause the six chipmunk boys looked bored out of their minds "Cause Saidy told me the girls are going, but didn't say anything about you guys?"

"Yeah we're going," answered Simon "Cause I don't think we're allowed to be here alone." At this all the boys nodded but they didn't seem to happy about it.

"Do you guys not want to go or something," asked Mat seeing their unhappy faces.

"_Sigh _It's not that we don't want to go, it just that, well I don't know about the others but I'm kinda nervous for two reasons, one what is we get split up and two, we don't know what the girls girls will look like and that will make it even nerve racking," Said Justin while the others nodded vigorously.

"Ah, don't worry about it, once it all happens you'll realize that it was easy as running with two feet," said Mat understanding the boys problem, but all they could say and lean back into the couch.

With the girls

"Alright girls we exactly three hours to shop, so lets do one person at a time, since I just bought mine lets start with Brittany," said Allison while walking into a store she took the Rockettes and Rockmunks when they used to live here.

"Wait, but Saidy how will we find cloths that are small enough for us," pointed out Brittany.

"you'll see," she replied with a sly grin. She walked up to a guy behind a counter and said "Comell." and he said "follow me." He led them to a back ground which had exactly what the store had except in chipmunk size. Brittany squealed with delight as she ran off to find 'the 'prefect dress'.

After a couple minutes Brittany yelled out "I FOUND IT!" (Wow it usually takes hours for her" She went into the dressing room and changed, she came out and twirled in the dress as if in a fashion show. The dress what a soft pink, came past her knees (If chipmunks have them -.-) it was strapless and had a pink bow at the waist.

"You look beautiful Britt, and I found the perfect shoes. We'll start looking for Jeanette's dress you get changed," said Saidy. At that Jeanette groaned she didn't really want to look for dress but since she was already here she had to.

After a bit they found the dress. Jeanette went inside the changing room and changed, when she came out she was blushing like mad. The dress was a dark-ish purple, it had long sleeves, It went just above her ankles and had a ribbon around the waist.

"It's perfect Jeanette I got your shoes, you get changing and we'll start looking for Eleanor's dress," Saidy said smiling down at Jeanette "Okay," she whispered quietly.

They looked for her dress until the found it. The dress was a dark-ish green, and had spaghetti straps. Saidy found shoes for it, then next was Allison.

It took a little bit longer than Brittany but they found it. The dress was a a hot pink color with black poka-dots, it barley went past her knees, and was strapless. Saidy also found shoes for the dress, soon enough it was Samantha's turn which she was dreading.

After a couple minutes of looking for a dress Ally grabbed a dress and said "Here Sam go try this on." Sam grabed the dress and changed into it. She looked very pretty in it. The dress was blue and black, the top part was black, and the bottom was blue, it went all the way down to her feet and it was strapless.

"You look prefect in that Sam, I'll go find some shoes for it," said Saidy "You guys go find Tiff's dress and than we'll get some shoes for it than I'll pay and we'll go home and get ready." It didn't take long to find her dress. The dress was a lime green, had criss-cross straps at the neck, and it barley went past he knees (again if they have them).

At home

When the girls got home home they yelled "Hi!" as they ran upstairs, but Samantha and Jeanette trudged upstairs looking like they had a miserable time while they were there. All the boys rolled their eyes at the girls behavior (well besides Sam and Jean).

A little bit later

The boys waited at the door for the girls to come downstairs, the first one to was Saidy, she was wearing a brown dress with her hair hanging down loosely at her shoulders, next was Brittany, she was wearing the pink dress and her hair was strait and down, Jeanette came she was wearing her dress and her hair was braided and put into a fancy bun, Eleanor cam right after her, she was wearing her dress and her hair was in two low braids, Allison followed right after her, she was wearing her dress and her hair was fancily crimped, Samantha was coming right after her, she was wearing her dress and her hair was in a fancy curled high ponytail, lastly was Tiffany, she was wearing her dress and her hair was fancily straightened.

"Wow..." was all the boys could say.

The girls giggled at the boys who were in a state of shock.

"Alright we need a buddy system just in case we get split up, you are to stay with your buddy at all times," said Saidy "alright how 'bout Alvin and Ally, Simon and Sam, Theodore and Tiff, Brandon and Britt, Justin ans Jean, and Ethan and Ellie. Alright lets get going."

They all piled up in the car, which it still had tons of room because of the small chipmunks didn't take up much space. When they arrived at the club Saidy said "Alright get in." While pointing at her purse. The Rockettes and Rockmunks jumped in as if they do it all the time, but the others we're kinda hesitant about it.

"Unless you want to get eaten alive by paparazzi I suggest you get in," Saidy said. At that they all jumped in. It was pretty roomy they all had a space to sit but also still have a little extra room to be comfortable. There wasn't really anything in there, just a couple lipsticks, Saidy's cell phone and a big clump pf stuff covered by a cloth. When they heard talking they all looked up.

"Do have anybody or anything to get you in, if you don't you might as well leave," They heard a guy say so Saidy

" I have myself, I'm Saidy Comell."

"Please do you know how many people pretend that they're the caretakers of the Rockettes and Rockmunks, sorry go home kids."

"Fine, I';; have to do this the hard way." She reached in and put her hand in, and pointed he hand towards the Rockettes indicating for one of them to go on her hand. They looked like they didn't want to go out there, so they pushed Samantha forward.

"Okay fine, I'll go." She got on Saidy's hand and she got lifted out of the bag.

They heard the gasp and say "alright go on in, but before you do, do you think you can have the perform again?"

"Let me ask," they heard Saidy say. She poked her head in and ask "Okay Rockers want to perform tonight, show them you got even better?"

"Uh, DUH," yelled Allison. Saidy chuckled at Allison and told the guy they would and he said "Great I'll have one of the stage crew come and get you."

They went inside and Saidy let them out of her bag, they sat down at a table and Saidy ordered for everyone. When a slow song the girls looked at the boys, when they didn't do anything they sat down with a huff. The boys looked at each other wondering why the girls where acting that way, when Simon figured it out. He looked at the boys to see if any of them got it, they didn't. He sighed and stood up, and walked over to Samantha.

"Um, Sam would you like to go dance with um, me," he asked really nervously. She looked up at him with wide eyes and said "O-okay." He took her hand and led her to the dance-floor. They other boys now realized what the girls wanted and went to go ask them to dance.

When they got back to the table the food was there so they started eating right away, that's when one of the stage crew came.

"We're ready for the Rockettes and Rockettes to preform," he said in a really deep voice.

"Hey Saidy will you come and help us set up," asked Ethan.

"Sure," then she turned to Mat and said "Mat will you stay here with the others?"

"Sure," he replied with a mouth full of pizza. The others watched them walk off as they wonder what kind of surprise they'll be in for.

Ooo

Oh my god, I think that was the longest I've ever written! Anyways I do not own The Chipmunks, Chipettes or any other characters, besides The Rockettes, Rockmunks, Saidy, and Mat. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. The song

Well here is the new chapter I have the song in this on my portfolio BUT I don't have a video for it yet on my acount SO you just have to have the Chipettes singing it, but think the roockettes are singing it in the video! Well enough of my rambling ON WITH THE CHAPTER! P.s. In the song these ( ) mean that that's the Rockmunks singing except when it says they're singing.

Ch.9 The performance

As they watched them walk away they were wondering what kind of surprise they were in for from the Rockettes and Rockmunks. It wasn't long before Saidy came back and sat down with them.

"So what are they going to do Saidy," asked Theodore.

"Just wait and see," replied Saidy with a sly grin "oh look they're on!"

Some guy walked up on to the stage and declared loudle "And now I present you the Rockjettes and Rockmuuuuunks!" Everybody went wild as the music started. The Rockettes had they're backs turned to everybody, they're hips swaying slightly but they turned around when Alison started singing.

_Ally_

_Turn up the music lets get out on the floor_

_I like to move it come and give me some more_

_watch me getting physical out of control_

_there's people watchin me I never miss a beat_

_steal the night kill the lights feel it under your skin_

_time is right keep it tight cuz it's pullin you in_

_wrap it up can't stop cuz it feels like an over dose (feels like an over dose)_

The Rockettes

_oh oh evacuate the dance floor_

_oh oh i'm infected by the sound_

_oh oh stop this beat is killing me _

_hey mr. dj let the music take me underground_

_(everybody in the club)_

_oh oh evacuate the dance floor_

_oh oh I'm infected by the sound_

_(everybody in the club)_

_oh oh stop this beat is killing me_

_hey come and burn this place right down to the ground_

Samantha

_My body aching system overload (overload)_

_Temperature's rising I'm about to explode_

_watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show_

_it's got me hypnotized everybody step aside_

_steal the night kill the lights feel it under your skin_

_time is right keep it tight cuz it's pulling you in_

_wrap it up can't stop cuz it feels like an overdose (feels like an overdose)_

The Rockettes

_oh oh evacuate the dance floor_

_oh oh I'm infected by the sound_

_oh oh stop this beat is killing me_

_hey let the music take me underground_

_(everybody in the club)_

_oh oh evacuate the dance floor_

_oh oh I'm infected by the sound_

_(everybody in the club)_

_oh oh stop[ this beat is killing me_

_hey come and burn this place right to the ground_

The Rockmunks

_come and evacuate feel the club is heating up_

_move on accelerate push it to the top_

_come and evacuate feel the club is heating up_

_move on accelerate you don't have to be afraid_

_now guess who's back with a brand new track that's got evryone in the club going mad_

_so everybody in the back get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang_

_go crazy yo lady yo baby let me see you work that thing_

_now drop it down low low can you bring it to the dance floor yo_

Tiffany

_(everybody in the club) evacuate the dance floor_

_(everybody in the club) I'm infected by the sound_

_(everybody in the club) stop this beat is killing me_

_hey let the music take me under ground_

The Rockettes and Rockmunks

_oh oh evacuate the dance floor_

_oh oh I'm infected by the sound_

_oh oh stop this beat is killing me_

_he let the music take me underground_

_everybody in the club_

_evacuate the dance floor_

_oh oh I'm infected by the sound_

_everybody in the club_

_stop this beat is killing me_

_hey come and burn this place to the ground_

The song ended and everyone was going even more crazy than when the came on, even the Chipmunks and Chipettes!

"Thank you L.A," yelled Alison "We'll get back to you soon!"

"But until then," yelled Tiffany

"Keep on Rocking," yelled Samantha finishing the thing.

When they came back the Chipmunks and Chipettes started talking about how great they did. The boys complemented the girls on their singing, which made them blush really hard, and the girls complimented on the boys instrument playing, which made them smile broadly. After that they went into pairs of two.

"You did really well out there Sam," commented Simon when they went over to the other side of the table to have some nachos. Samantha blushed even harder than before.

"Oh it's nothing, it doesn't compare to your band singing," This made Simon laugh slightly.

"I bet that can be up to debate. Anyways, where did you guys learn to sing?"

"Well we could always sing because of our mom, but we didn't realize it till Saidy had us listen to one of your guys CD."

Alvin over this conversation and decided to ask Alison more about it.

"So Ally, did you write that song?"

"Oh, no I didn't, Sam did, but I helped!"

"Huh, so did you choreograph it then."

"Well we all did, we thought it would be fair, and they boys decided to go over some moves while they played their instruments."

It was silent for a little while everyone ate their food. After they all ate they went on to the dance floor for a bit then went home. As Saidy drove all the little chipmunks home, they all fell asleep in the backseat. When they got home, she brought them inside while trying (successfully) not to wake them. She set them on the couch and put a blanket over them, she smiled at them. They all seemed happy that they found each other.

Well there's the end of this chapter, I'll try and put up the next chapter sooner than this one! Hope you guys like, and you'll be in for a surprise for the next chapter! I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes or any other character except for The Rockettes, Rockmunks, Saidy and Mat or Max I can't remember he he. Anyways review you'll make me the happiest person in the world! And I mean it.


	10. He's Done it again

Hey people so I was going to do this chapter a lot different but then I got a review saying from IamtheMoMo that they wanted more Justin and Jeanette so that got my brain swarming with idea's so this chapter is dedicated to you IamtheMoMo! And I hope you fugured it out by now that the chipettes and chipmunks are siblings so ust letting you know. Anyways enough of my blabbering on the the next chapter! P.S can you figure out what the chapter means before scrolling down and reading to find out! Oh and sorry for the grammar and spelling errors and that this chapter is kinda short ok maybe a lot.

Ch. He's done it again

Jeanette woke up with yawn as she squinted through the blurriness because she didn't have glasses on. She look for her glasses when she found the at the foot of the couch from where they were sleeping. She looked around noticing that everyone was still asleep she got down from the couch to make breakfast for everyone (do you think that's such a good idea Jeanette?) when she noticed a letter from Saidy

_-Kids_

_I have school today but I'm coming back a little bit earlier than regular, I'll rent some movies and we'll have a movie night tonight! _

_-Saidy xoxo P.s. Rockettes DO NOT DO WHAT YOU DID YESTERDAY! Thank you!_

Jeanette rolled her eyes at the last part. Even though Saidy is a cool person she kinda protective, but still. She went into the kitchen jumped on the counter and tried to get the toaster waffles, but she couldn't reach. She may be tall but she can't reach most high places like her brother Simon.

"Do you need help with that," Asked a voice behind her. She turned around to see Justin standing there.

"Sure," She answered while blushing.

"Ok, so when I start pulling it down grab the bottom and we can lift down to the counter, kay?"

"Kay." He put is hands (or paws...) firmly on the box, and start sliding it down Jeanette took the box and set it on the counter.

"Thanks," she whispered while blushing.

"No problem I usually help Tiff and Ethan get it down and help them cook. Do you want help?"

"Sure that will be great cause I'm not a very good cook." He laughed and they got started cooking.

Later that day

"Okay guys," started Saidy "How bout all the girls grab snacks and boys you help me choose a movie."

"Okay," they replied simultaneously. The girls ran into the kitchen to get everything ready.

After a while the boys and Saidy picked a movie to watch first.

"Girls, you almost done," yelled Saidy.

"Yeah."

With the girls

"I wonder what movie the boys and Saidy picked out," asked Eleanor while getting out the Betty Crocker brownies

"Knowing the boys, probably a scaring movie or a bloody one," replied Brittany while crinkling her nose at the thought.

"And knowing Saidy it's probably the same thing," chimed in Allison.

"Really," asked the Chipettes and the Rockettes nodded their heads.

They were about to yell they were ready to have Saidy help them bring out the food when the door was knocked down and two men grabbed them.

With the boys

They sat there while the waited for the girls to be ready with the snacks when they heard a loud crash and the girls scream as loud as they could. They ran into the kitchen to see the door knocked down and a man running out of it. They followed him outside to see the girls thrown into a van and the van drove away.

"NO," screamed Saidy as she began to cry, when her phone ring. An unknown number.

"Put it on speaker phone Saidy," said Simon. She did when she answered they heard a man's voice on the other end.

"If you want your precious chipmunks to live you will not follow," the man said

"Ian," the Chipmunks yelled

"What are you going to do with them," yelled Alvin "You better not hurt them!"

"Ah Alvin I'll hurt them if I want to, and as for what I want with them, I want them to make me millions MWAHAHAHAHA!" And he hung up.

"What are we going to do," asked Saidy with a whispered in a hushed voice

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN CLIFFANHGER! I hope you liked this story! Sorry it was so short I wanted to make it longer but I couldn't think SORRY! I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks chipettes dave or Ian. I own The Rockettes Rockmunks Saidy and max or mat what ever it was.


	11. What do we do now

Hi pplz on the world wide web! I'd like to say your welcome to Iamthemomo and thank you for the comment/s. Um I think that's it so sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Oh and for the song in this I didn't realize it had swear words in it so bear with me! I do not own this song used in this story. Oh one more thing (ha ha I keep remembering this as I write) the () in the story means Tiffany.

Ch.11 What do we do now

With the girls and Ian

The girls heard Ian talking on the phone (probably with the Chipmunks, Rockmunks and Saidy) and then hang up while laughing like mad.

"What's going to happen to us," whispered Tiffany.

"Knowing Ian, make us work for him and never see the others again," replied Brittany in a venomous voice.

"Brittany," quietly yelled Jeanette "You're scaring Ellie and Tiffany!"

"Oh, sorry guys."

"It's ok," replied Eleanor and Tiffany.

"Don't worry guys, we won't and the others won't let Ian use us cause we all know how bad Ian is so I think we'll be ok. We'll figure something out," said Samantha.

With the boys and Saidy

"We're going to go after Ian," said Alvin confidently.

"But how," asked Saidy.

"Well we could drive around if we see the van and also I can hack into his phone from your phone and create a tracking device," replied back Simon.

"Well alright lets go to the car." They ran inside her car and gave Simon her phone. After a while of driving they heard Simon yell "Ah ha!"

"You found where he is," asked Theodore.

"Yes, Saidy go to Jet Records. That's where he is."

"Got it." In a matter of minutes they were at Jet Records. They quietly snuck up stairs and peeked through the crack of the door.

"Ian, I don't know if we should let you try to get to us again, because of recent events," said the boss in a very dull and boring voice.

"Sir I promise you that won't happen again," pleaded Ian while getting out a cage "See I got the Chipettes back AND another singing chipmunk group." he pulled off the blanket (or towel they couldn't tell) and it revealed all the girls huddled in one big group looking scared out of their minds.

"Alright show us the new group since we know about the Chipettes," said the boss sounding a bit more excited.

Ian grabbed the three Rockettes and put them in front of a CD player.

"I bought this from your little club you used to sing at, pick one and sing your best job oh and add dance moves or else you friends and family will get it," quietly yelled at the Rockettes as they nodded their heads vigorously. They picked a song from the karaoke CD they sold with all their songs on it and started to sing

_Allison_

_Don't live a lie, this is your one life ooh_

_Don't live it like you won't get lost_

_Just walk just walk_

_Samantha_

_It's a liberty walk, it's a liberty walk_

_It's a liberty, liberty, liberty_

_It's a liberty walk, it's a liberty walk_

_It's a liberty, liberty, liberty_

_Here's to all the boys tryin to hold you back_

_Tryin to make you fell like your less than that_

_Got nothing more better than to make you crack_

_But really just tryin to put your dreams off track_

_And you know in the end it'll be okay_

_Cause all that really matters are the steps you take_

_And everything else falls into place_

_There's no price to pay, I say_

_The Rockettes_

_We're alright alright yeah, yeah yeah, yeah_

_We're gonna get it where we livin, livin_

_We're alright alright yeah, yeah yeah, yeah_

_We're gonna get it where we livin_

_Whoa whoa_

_It's a liberty walk, walk say goodbye to the_

_People who tied you up_

_It's a liberty walk, walk_

_Feeling your heart again, breathing new oxygen_

_It's a liberty walk, walk free yourself, slam the door_

_Not a prisoner anymore_

_Liberty, liberty, li-li-liberty, liberty, li-li_

_It's a liberty walk (walk, walk)_

_Don't stop, keep on walking it_

_Don't stop, keep on talking _

_Don't stop, keep on walking it_

_(walk, walk ...)_

_Tiffany_

_Don't be afraid to make a move_

_It won't hurt you just do what you would_

_Born to do and everything works out right_

_Don't listen to all the people who hate_

_Cause all they do is make your mistakes_

_For ya, But they don't own ya_

_I just told ya_

_The rockettes_

_Alright alright yeah, yeah yeah, yeah_

_We're gonna get it where we livin, livin_

_We're alright alright yeah, yeah yeah, yeah_

_We're gonna get it where we livin_

_Whoa whoaa_

_It's a liberty walk, walk say goodbye to the_

_People who tied you up_

_It's a liberty walk, walk_

_Feeling your heart again, breathing new oxygen_

_It's a liberty walk, walk free yourself, slam the door_

_Not a prisoner anymore_

_Liberty, liberty, li-li-liberty, liberty, li-li_

_It's a liberty walk walk, walk_

_Don't stop, keep on walking it_

_Don't stop just walk this way_

_Don't stop, keep on talking _

_Don't like, don't like, don't like, don't like_

_Samantha and Allison_

_Don't like what you do (walk)_

_Don't take the abuse (walk)_

_Move to the truth (walk)_

_Before come on that means you (walk)_

_The rockettes_

_It's a liberty walk, walk say goodbye to the_

_People who tied you up_

_It's a liberty walk, walk_

_Feeling your heart again, breathing new oxygen_

_It's a liberty walk, walk_

_Free yourself, slam the door not a prisoner anymore_

_Liberty, liberty, li-li-liberty, liberty, li-li_

_It's a liberty walk (walk, walk)_

_Don't stop, keep on walking it_

_Don't stop, keep on talking _

_Don't stop, keep on walking it_

_(walk, walk, walk)_

"Alright lets see if they're good with crowds. Ian here is a ticket for Hawaii, you fly there tonight for the big party after the business meeting, everyone from all over the world is going to be there, so prepare them good, you have one hours till the plane leaves," stated the boss while giving Ian his ticket.

"Alright guys," whispered to the 6 chipmunk boys "Let's go and wait outside the front door, when Ian comes out we tackle him, get the girls back, and call the police before he can make a break for it. Got it?" The boys all nodded their heads and went back outside waiting to pounce on Ian.

It wasn't that long before Ian started to come out, but before the could jump on him to huge men grab them by their shirts and Ian went in front of them and said "Ha, you think you can get me? Please I could hear you through the door talking about your plan. You'll never get your precious chipmunk girls back MWAHAHAHA!" And with that he jumped in to the van with the screaming chipettes in his hand.

"Come on we have to follow him to the airport," yelled Alvin as they ran towards Said;s car.

They followed him to the airport and through it. Through the twists and turns a people. When they reached his gate where the plane took off. Ian quickly showed the ticket lady his ticket and quickly made it through the gates, but unfortunately the chipmunks and Saidy weren't. They looked out at the window to see the plane the girls were on depart and leave, but that's when Saidy received another phone call from Ian.

Please review! I only got one review from my last chapter! But anyways I do not own the Chipmunks Chipettes Dave Ian or any other character besides the Rockettes Rockmunks and Saidy. But anyways PLZ... plz REVEIW


	12. we have to follow them

Hey I haven't gotten ONE review... Do you guys hate me? Naw if ya did you wouldn't read my story anyways I'm trying to make these chapters really long it's just hard... so yeah Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes and enjoy the story. Oh and I finished this chapter sooner but then my internet went down I was soooo mad so sorry for the wait.

Ch.12 We have to follow them

"Let me talk to him," said Alvin while Saidy handed him her cell phone "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize I was talking to one eight hundred low life!"

"Oh Alvin, funny as all ways," said Ian from the other line "But I didn't call to hear your petty jokes, I called to let you know that your girls broke our deal so you won't see them ever again!" There was some weird rustling sounds from the other end then the boys could hear the girls "Alvin don't listen t him, please come and save us an-" but the girls where cut off by some more rustling and Ian yelling in the background "Shut up you stupid rats! You don't know who your dealing with!" There was even more rustling in the background and Ian came back his voice sounding clearer and closer to the phone than last time "You stupid rats will never catch me!" And the line went dead.

"Alright that's it," growled Saidy "You boys follow me." The boys looked at each other and shrugged having no idea what Saidy was doing.

When Saidy stopped walking she was stopped in front of a booth.

"I want a ticket to the next plane you have to Hawaii," she said to the booth lady

"I'm sorry but you have to have a ticket for the next flight."

"Oh, well what if I told you I know someone famous."

"Well they would have to be here and they would have to be really fa-" but the booth lady stopped talking when the Chipmunks jumped onto the booth "OH MY GOD IT'S ALVIN AND THE CH-" But she was cut off by Saidy putting her hand onto the booth ladies mouth and said "If you don't scream their name and you'll let us onto the next plane to Hawaii they'll give you an autograph." The booth lady nodded her head vigorously. Saidy slowly took her hand away unsure about her decision. When Saidy's hand was fully away the booth lady squealed quietly and ducked behind the booth.

The Chipmunks looked around confused then the booth lady came back up with a picture of the Chipmunks. She set it in front of the Chipmunks and said "Please make it out to Andrea." After they signed up the plane for Hawaii was ready to load.

"Thank you so much," said Andrea "You may go on the plane now."

"Thanks Andrea," yelled Alvin as they ran off but when I looked back he saw and heard Andrea "OH MY GOD ALVIN JUST SAID THANK YOU TO ME!" And then she fainted.

They found seats in first class and sat down, when they did Saidy sighed.

"What's wrong Saidy," asked Theodore.

"I'm just worried for my girls, well and the Chipettes of course," she replied "I just hope we get them soon."

Yeah I know short I'm sorry but this just felt like a good place to stop the chapter. And again sorry for the long wait I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and this story, I know I enjoy writing this story! I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. I promis the next chapter will be up sooner than this one!


	13. Dreaming and breaking free

I still haven't gotten any reviews I'm just thinking about stopping the story and quitting since no one like my story even though I work really hard on them... I don't know it depends if I don't get any reviews for a couple of chapters I think I'm going to stop all together because no one likes my stories so yeah... Um sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes and enjoy.

Ch.13 Dreaming and Breaking Free

With the boys

"_Alvin I hate," yelled Allison. Alvin was so confused he swore that they were just on a mission to _save_ the Rockettes and Chipettes, were they not?_

"_Wait Ally I love you," Alvin yelled back because she was so far away. Wait a minute did he seriously just say that... to Allison! _

_She stared at him with cold stone eyes, with no emotion what so ever._

"_Please Ally don't leave," he tried again. Why does he keep saying things that he would never say, it was like he was forced, his emotions taking over. She just shook her head turned away and walked into black smoke while saying "You don't care Seville. You never did and never will."_

"_No, no don't leave!" He tried running but his legs wouldn't allow him to move, no matter how hard he tried. _

Alvin woke with a start, he was panting really hard. He looked around everyone was asleep, except for Saidy.

"You alright Alvin," asked Saidy

"I don't know," replied back Alvin "I had the strangest dream."

"What was it about?"

"I don't want to talk about." Alvin was pretty sure that he was blushing but thankfully his fur covered it.

"It was about Ally wasn't it," Ally asked with a smirk.

"How did you know," he asked with wide eyes.

"Please Alvin. I know you like her, no matter how hard you deny it or try not to show it, I know it."

"You're right." Alvin slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I just can't stop thinking about her, it's driving me nuts! I'm also scared that Ian has her and he has the power to do anything to her, it really scares me ya know?"

"Yes I do know."

"Hows that?"

"Alvin she's my chipmunk I care for he like shes my own daughter and she technically is. Alvin it's ok that you think about her, I'm pretty sure she's thinking about you right this second."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Alvin, I see it in her eyes. She likes you too."

With the girls

Allison tossed and turned. They (as in her , her sister, and the Chipettes) were still in that stupid cramped cage that Ian had. She wanted to sleep but she kept on thinking about _him._ She wanted him to come save her, she wanted him to be near her, she just wanted to be anywhere but here. _Yeah but if you just sit here and do nothing except daydreaming you never going anywhere except for wherever Ian takes you. Do you want to seem like a damsel in distress? _One side of her mind said. _I'm not a damsel in distress!_ The other side objected. _Then stop acting like one and do something about it! _Her mind was right, she couldn't just sit here and wait for Alvin (well an everybody else but she mostly wanted Alvin) to come and save her, she had to do something about the predicament she was in.

"Guys wake up," half whispered half yelled Allison

"This better be good," groaned Brittany "I was in the middle of a really good dream."

"Oh calm down Ms. Drama Queen, I think we should try and escape now, contact the boys to tell them where we are and then we would be free from Ian."

"How are we going to contact the boys," asked Jeanette "We don't have cell phones or any money for pay phones."

"We're going to have to steal Ian's phone," said Samantha.

"But, isn't that a little too risky," asked Eleanor.

"It's all we have," said Tiffany "Either that or we risk having no communication with the boys and Saidy."

"Yeah and we can't just stay here," said Brittany.

"So it's settled," said Allison "We break out now." They went over so the lock, it was a pad lock.

"It looks like the same lock Ian used when he had us in a cage the first time," said Eleanor.

"Well let's find out," said Jeanette. She went over the the lock and messed with it, soon it popped open.

"Yep it was the same lock," she said proudly.

"Well lets waste no more come on I see Ian's phone over there," whispered Allison while running out of the cage with the others following behind. They grabbed the phone and quickly ran to the darkest corner they could find.

"Where's the exit," asked Tiffany

"Look it's over there," Eleanor pointed excitedly. They ran over to there door to be faced with another problem. The handle was to high.

"What do we do now," asked Jeanette.

"We're going to have to stand on each others shoulders," said Brittany while staring up at the handle like it was some prized possession or it would help her get to freedom, which it technically was.

"Alright so it will go Sam, Jeanette, Brittany, me, Eleanor then Tiffany you have to twist the handle and pull," said Allison.

"Wait why me at the bottom," asked Samantha

"Because your the tallest, duh," replied back Allison. Samantha just grumbled, walked over to where she had to hold a whole bunch of weight. Soon they were all on top of each other, and sometimes it would slightly sway.

"Stop moving," half whispered half yelled Allison.

"I'm trying," grunted Samantha. She was having a hard time keeping up that much wait for such a long time, thankfully Tiffany got the door opened quickly and they filed out without making a noise ready to have an adventure of a life time.

Yeah sorry it was so short but it felt like a great place to stop and besides I'm really tired it's like one in the morning and I just finished. My fingers are sore I've been typing and staring at a screen for like five hours strait (yes it took me that long to write that short of a chapter but in my defense I kept on getting writes block and restarting the chapter). I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or Chipettes. I really hope you guys like my story because you aren't reviewing and what not and the idea of stopping this story seems better and better every moment because you guys don't like it so it might just be a favor for you but anyways I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you will review!


	14. Trying to call you

**Wow I never had so many reviews before thank you sooooooo much! Now I got two reviews that caught my attention most. One from AlvinxBrittany said that I spelled off wrong in chapter seven (weird that I spelled it wrong right?) so just letting you know that I'll fix that as soon as I have the time. The other one was from ****Monique Seville who wanted more**** Sam and Simon or Jeanette and Justin, so I decided to do just that. So this chapter is for you Monique Seville. Also I wanted you to know that I do make requests for upcoming chapters, so if there is something that you want for the next chapter or whatever just let me know! I hope you enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Ch.14 Trying to call you

With the Girls

Samantha sat there and sighed in frustration, she couldn't find out the password for Ian's phone to unlock! Everyone tried, but no one knew. Samantha said she would find out the password while everyone else could go back to sleep. _I wish Simon was here, he'd know what to do..._ She said in her mind. _No,_ She scolded herself _Don't think like that, you can do this! Besides he probably doesn't even like me the same way I do..._ Truth be told she had a crush on Simon. Like Ally and Alvin like each other (even though they won't admit it out loud), Tiffany and Theodore, even the Rockmunks and Chipettes liked each other! She could see it, they way the looked at each other. Simon never would though.. _Stop it!_ Her mind scolded her again _We have to figure out the password so then we can call the boys, and it's up to you to figure it out!_ She sighed and started working again, out of boredom, tiredness and frustration she started singing, it was a song her mom use to sing to them when they were little, well before he mom died.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_way up high_

_there's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby_

_somewhere over the rainbow_

_skies are blue_

_and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

_someday I'll wish upon a star_

_and wake where the clouds are far behind me_

_where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_away above the chimney tops_

_that where you'll find me_

_somewhere over the rainbow_

_bluebirds fly _

_birds fly over the rainbow_

_why then oh why can't I_

_if happy little bluebirds fly above the rainbow_

_why oh why can't I_

Sat there, through that REALLY short song (but she loved it so much) she tried about forty passwords, she sat there and sighed in defeat, she hung her head. Suddenly it dawned on her. It was so simple, the password was so dumb minded of course she couldn't get it! She smiled and typed in the password... it worked!

With the boys

He heard the whole conversation with Alvin and Saidy when they thought he was asleep, but he couldn't sleep. All that was on his mind was _her_. He couldn't get her out either. Sam. She was all he thought about on this whole trip. Her glasses, her hair, her cloths, the ways her eyes glistened like she knew a secret and she wasn't going to tell but gloat about it. Those eyes, he loved those eyes. He actually liked her like Alvin like Ally. _If only Sam liked me back_. He sighed in his mind. Suddenly he felt Said's phone vibrate on the seat, he shot straight up. He looked around and noticed that everyone was asleep and that they're not feeling the vibration so he carefully walked over to the phone it said on the caller Id 'The evil devil'. Simon rolled his eyes at the name, Alvin chose the name. He answered it with a "Hello?"

"Simon," He heard an excited voice on the other end.

"Sam?"

"Yeah! Listen where are you guys?"

"On a plane to Hawaii. Why?"  
"We got away from Ian but I don't know how much longer we have till he comes and looks for us."

"Really! Hold on let me wake everyone up." he set down he phone and started to shake everyone awake.

"Guys wake up," he said but they weren't getting up so he had an idea "The girls are on the phone!" This got everyone to wake up. They went over to the phone and Simon said "Alright Sam I have everyone on speakerphone."

"Yeah me to," she replied back when she did they heard a chores of "hi" and "Thank goodness".

"Where are you guys," Alvin now had the phone. There was some whispering and then they heard another voice which sounded like Allison "We don't exactly know."

"What do you mean you don't know," Alvin practically yelled.

"Alvin," scolded Saidy "There's people sleeping here."

"Anyways," another new voice said, it sounded like Brittany this time "What we mean is that WE DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE!"

"Brittany," they heard Jeanette scold "Sorry but all we know is that when we ran from the hotel, we ran a couple of blocks, that's all we know."

"Well maybe we can have like a meeting place," suggested Justin. There was a long pause with lots of whispering suddenly Samantha came back in a hurried voice "Um guys we have to go we'll call you later BYE!" then the line went dead. Suddenly a voice came on the intercom.

"Aloha passengers! We will be landing in Honolulu in a couple of minutes so please but your seats in the upright positions and buckle up your seat belts."

With the Girls

They quickly hung up after they heard Ian's voice coming close to the ally way.

"Hurry girls," said Brittany running up to huge thing of crates "Come over here, we can hide over here." The others grabbed the phone and hid behind the large crates as the footsteps got closer.

**Yep I'm stopping the chapter, aren't I mean? LOL I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunk chipettes or the song used in this. PLEASE review you made me soooo happy from last time and I think that you guys actually don't the this story and that you actually like this story. So anyways I will put up the the link for the song on my profile and I have a new poll that I need you guys to take so yeah BYE! **


	15. Scared to death

**Okay I put up chapter 14 and after maybe two weeks still no reviews! Are you just reviewing because you felt bad for me, then stopped after you saw I was fine! People I need to know if my story is good or not and if I don't get reviews then I feel like nobody likes my story and that I should just give up all together! Anyways I REALLY hope you at least enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Ch. 15 Scared to death

With the girls

"Where are those rats," the six chipmunk girls heard Ian yell after they hid behind the crates that Brittany found.

"I'm going to kill them when I find them," he yelled, he sounded close to the ally way they were in. Eleanor whimpered slightly while cowering. Jeanette leaned over to her while shushing her and saying "It's okay Eleanor." Soon they heard loud footsteps coming really close to the ally way, soon the heard Ian say "Check in here."

"But boss," they heard another guy say (probably one of his security people he hired to watch them) "Why would they be in here? I mean they're girls, chipmunks yes, but girls none the less, and girls hate dark dirty places."

"I don't care," barked back Ian "We need to look everywhere. I need those rats to make me famous and bring me the big bucks! If I don't have them by tomorrow I could lose everything again!" There was silence then they heard to men mumbled "Yes boss."

"Good. Now I'm going to go to the airport to get my hands on those other chipmunks and that little girl, maybe if you don't find them, they'll come to me because I have their _precious family_." Ian said the last words like it was something gross and that it shouldn't even be on this planet. They heard a car drive away and two footsteps coming towards the crates.

The girls shrank into the brick wall hoping that the two men, who worked for Ian, wouldn't care to look behind the crates. Sadly what they hoped for didn't come true. The girls saw two shadows looming over the crates. Soon enough a man knocked over the crates for them to see the six girls cowering and shaking from fear. The girls were to scared to do anything so they just looked up on the man with big scared eyes.

"Hey Jack look, I found them," said the man that took down the crates "They're scared to death." Another man came up, who the girls guessed was Jack, came up to stand by the first man. Jack stared at the girls with sorry eyes, he stuck out his hand indicating for the girls to get on but they didn't.

"Don't worry," reassured Jack "We aren't going to take you to Ian. Right Jason?" The man named Jason shook his head. The girls cautiously stepped onto Jack's hand.

"See, not so bad," said Jack while lifting the girls to eye level.

"Y-you aren't going to take us to Ian," squeaked out Tiffany "Or hurt us?"

"Oh no, we would never do that," replied Jason "Especially since we saw what he did to the Chipmunks, and you the Chipettes." The girls stayed silent even though there was one question that was really on their mind, _What were they going to with them? _After a bit of silence Jeanette finally asked "So what are you going to do with us?"

"Take you to your family of course," replied Jack "And if we hurry we could get to the airport and stop Ian before it's to late." Jason and Jack got into a car and sped off to the airport.

With the boys

They stared at the phone in bewilderment after the girls sudden hang up, but Saidy had to hurry and turn it off because they were landing.

"How are we going to find them," said Brandon in desperation after getting off the plane.

"Here maybe we can call them again," said Saidy while getting her phone out of her bag. She got it out and turned it on but before she could call them, they see him. Ian Hawk.

With the girls

"We have to hurry," yelled Brittany as the car, that Jack and Jason were driving, sped up to the airport.

"Don't worry...," Said Jack, but it seemed like he didn't know her name.

"Brittany," Brittany finished for him.

"Don't worry Brittany, we'll get there soon enough, trust me."

"Yeah," put in Jason "This car can go only so fast."

Brittany sighed and slumped in here seat. After hearing what Ian said, she was scared for her family, and her new friends. She wanted to get out of this this nightmare called reality. She wished she could go back when everything was perfect and she didn't have to worry about some crazy guy stealing her and her family, or having him making threats about hurting her friends and her family, but that wasn't possible. She had to stand up and stop having everything given to her. She needed to wake up from the dream world she was living in and stand up for herself, she needed to realize that this is real and that she needed to save her friends and family at all costs. Except it was to hard to stay strong and not cry. She didn't know how in the world she was going to do this.

Suddenly Brittany started crying. Her sisters were shocked, they've never seen Brittany cry, not even once. Eleanor walked up to Brittany, put a hand on her shoulder and said "Brittany, are you okay." Brittany shook her head no and said "How are we supposed to do this?" Everyone didn't no what to say then Sam stood up and said "Well we all don't know how, but we'll get through this. Together. Right guys?" Everyone shook their heads and Brittany said "You're right, now who's ready to kick some bad guy butt?"

**I REALLY hope you liked this chapter. I really tried hard to make it the best I could, please review, if you have any suggestions or requests just let me know, and I'll try and make it happen!**


	16. Saving one another

**Okay I was acting like** **a total idiot! I was over reacting when I saw that I got no reviews for my story! One day I was thinking why would nobody review my story, then it hit me. It Christmas break of course everyone will be gone so they can't read my story! I'm so sorry for what I said in the last chapter of everyone hating me and my story! I promise I will not quit and I will finish this story till the end! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Ch.16 Saving one another

With the boys

Each chipmunk stared at Ian with either shock, hurt, discomfort, or anger, but mostly anger, in their eyes. Saidy was so angry that he dared show his face at them that she was shaking. Ian thought, paid no mind to this and walked up casually towards them.

"Hello rats," Ian said with a disgusted look on his face "Little girl." This snapped something inside Saidy. She lunged at him at pushed him into the nearest wall. She may be sixteen but Ian was pretty short, and she was tall, so she loomed over him.

"Where are the girls," she growled. When she received no answer she slapped him in the face and said "I'll ask you again, where are the girls?" Ian was in shock. He never been hit by a girl before, especially one younger than him, and she hit hard. When he didn't answer for a while Saidy put her hand in a fist, threatening to punch him, and she punched harder than she slapped.

"Ok," said Ian, scared that he would get hit again (he's such a girl!) "I don't know where they are, they ran away." Saidy seemed lost in thought, suddenly Ian had an evil thought "But I have my guards looking for them. They'll be caught in no time, then I'll teach them a lesson about running away from Uncle Ian." Saidy gasped and punched him square in the nose. She let go of him and turned around so she could leave to find those 'guards' of his, but Ian caught her off guard. When she turned around, Ian recovered. He pushed her to the ground with all his might then loomed over her.

"Nobody messes with Ian," he said in a dark voice. He was about to hit her but then he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

He howled in pain, and looked down to see what made that pain in his leg. It was Alvin, he was biting Ian on the leg.

"Leave her alone," yelled Alvin while biting Ian's leg again. Ian felt more pain and more blood coming from his leg, but he took it strong and lifted Alvin by the tail. He hated Alvin, he hated everything about him. Alvin was the one that caused him to lose his job in the first place, then it was also him that made him lose the Chipettes which meant he lost his job again. Ian wasn't going to let Alvin ruin everything for him a third time. In disgust he through him at the wall and Alvin was put unconscious.

With the girls

The car came to a screeching stop at the airport parking lot, everyone piled out of the car as quick as possible and ran as fast as they could to the inside of the airport. When they ran inside they came to a stop when they saw Ian throw Alvin at the wall and make him go unconscious. Anger boiled inside of Alison when she saw this. How dare Ian do that, he did it like he had the right to, and he didn't! She was about to charge at Ian but a hand stopped her. She looked up to see that Jack was the one stopping her.

"We'll take care of Ian," he said "You girls got help Alvin, the others and call the police." The girls nodded their heads and ran towards the others while Alison ran over to go help Alvin. When the boys saw the girls, they all ran up and hugged them, Ally on the other hand was trying to get Alvin to come conscious again.

"Alvin," she said while kneeling down next to him "Alvin, come on you have to wake up." When she got no response she started freaking out, she didn't know how to help an unconscious, so she called for help to someone who probably would, Sam.

"Sam," she called out "Come help me, I don't know what to do!" Everybody came over and Sam started giving her instructions. She told Alison to check his pulse and see if he was beating. He was which as a good sign. Before going on Lay looked up to see Jack and Jason beating up Ian, and Saidy calling the police on her cell phone. She turned back to Alvin and refocused on what Sam was telling her.

"Okay but his head sideways," Samantha instructed.

"Why does she need to do that Sam," asked Theodore.

"So in case he vomits when he wakes up. We don't want him to inhale it."

"Oh." Theodore looked totally grossed out at the thought. Tiffany patted his back reassuringly.

Alison did as she was told and waited, Sam gave no further instructions, that got her worried.

"What do I do now," she asked while looking up at Samantha.

"Just call his name and shake his shoulders slightly," she replied.

"But I already did that! Isn't there anything else I can do?"

"I'm sorry Ally but there isn't." Alison groaned and did what she was told to do. After a couple minutes Alvin came through. He groaned and said "What happened?" Alison squealed with joy and hugged Alvin tightly.

"Ally," asked Alvin in confusion "When did you get here?"

"We got here right after Ian made you unconscious," she replied while pulling away from the hug "He through at the wall and you become unconscious on impact. We were so worried." Alvin quickly stood up to see what was happening to Ian, but Samantha blocked his way.

"Alvin you shouldn't be standing up," Samantha scolded "You have to stay sitting or lying down." Alvin was about to say something but then Saidy came over and picked them all up so then they could see what was happening. What they saw was kind of disturbing.

Ian was trying to get away from the police's grasp and he did whatever it took to get away. He was hitting, biting and yelling at them. Suddenly he saw all the chipmunks watching him and he yelled "You'll pay for this rats! I will get my revenge, just you wait, I will! You'll regret the day you EVER messed with Ian Hawk!" Finally the police got him into the police car and they took him away.

"Saidy," they heard a voice say behind them "Kids? What are you guys doing here?" They turned around to see Dave standing there.

"It's a long story," replied Saidy with a sheepish grin.

"Well," Dave said "It's a long way back home."

**Did you guys like this chapter? Oh this is NOT the last chapter of this story, but it's close! I'm so excited! This is my first story and then I can walk around proudly saying I finished the fist story I've written! Anyways please review and I'll put up the next chapter soon! Oh I also have a poll on my profile I need you guys to take, thanks!**


	17. We're going home

**Before I go on the the story and all the regular author note crap, I want to thank you **Alvind-rod **for reviewing when I thought no one would and for adding my story to your favorite story list, I really appreciate it! Also I want to thank everyone who are reading this story, I also appreciate it! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes**

Ch. 17 We're going home!

"Wait," said Dave, they just told him the whole story of what happened "Let me get this straight. All of this happened because of Ian?"

"Yes Dave," sighed Alvin "It almost seems like you don't believe us that Ian tried to get back to the top by forcing the Rockettes and Chipettes!"

"No I believe you Alvin," reassured Dave "What I can't believe that he tried to do it again for a third time."Dave sat there thinking for a bit then looked back at the 12 chipmunks, he noticed that the girls were leaning on the boys for support and yawning. Brittany was leaning on Brandon, Alison on Alvin, Jeanette on Justin, Samantha on Simon, Eleanor on Ethan, and Tiffany on Theodore.

"Are you girls tired," asked Dave in confusion. They all nodded their heads while yawning and Eleanor said "We haven't slept for almost two days now." Dave finally realized how hard it was for the girls for the the past couple of days. Ian taking away their energy, them having to run away and they didn't even know where they were and having the trauma in their heads thinking that Ian was actually going to kill their friends and family.

"You girls can go to sleep now if you want to," Dave said in a caring tone.

"Thanks Dave," all the girls mumbled and almost instantly fell asleep. They were still leaning on the boys, but the didn't seem to mind. Actually in Dave's view it looked like they actually wanted them close to them. Then something clicked inside of Dave's head.

"Hey why don't you fellas get some sleep to," said Dave, he actually wanted to talk to Saidy alone about something that he didn't want the others to hear about.

"Okay Dave." And almost as fast as the girls, they were in deep sleep.

Saidy was almost wishing she had her camera right at that second, it was so sweet. Each two chipmunk had their heads leaning on each other with tiny smiles on their faces. They were happy to be together again.

"Saidy," she heard Dave say to her "I think my kids and your kids like each other." Saidy laughed quietly and said "Actually Dave, Alvin admitted to me that he likes Ally." Dave's eyes widened at what she had said.

"Seriously," he asked in astonishment " I could expect this from Theodore, Simon maybe, but Alvin? You aren't joking around with me, are you?" Saidy laughed at Dave and said "Uncle Dave, I'm being serious." Dave seemed a little worried about the kids having crushes on each other and Saidy noticed this so she said "Don't worry Dave, everything will work. I promise."

"You know," said Dave "For a sixteen year old you have some pretty amazing words of wisdom." Saidy laughed, again.

"Goodnight Uncle Dave," she said while closing her eyes.

"Goodnight," he replied back.

When back in California

Dave woke up Saidy when the plane had landed in California.

"Should we wake them up," asked Dave. The 12 chipmunks were still in deep sleep even after a long plane ride.

"Naw," replied back Saidy "Let them sleep. You grab six and I'll grab six. If they're not awake by the time we get home then we'll wake them up." Dave gingerly picked up the first six chipmunks which were Alison, Alvin, Brittany, Brandon, Samantha and Simon. While walking to Saidy's car in the airport parking lot, Dave studied the three new chipmunks he just met along with three others. Alison was the first. In Dave's view, Alison was like a mix between Alvin and Brittany. She had the same hair color as Brittany, maybe a little bit darker, but she wore it down, unlike Brittany who wore her's up. She had almost the same eye color as Alvin but darker, just enough darker to call it mahogany. Her personality was what made her a mix between Alvin and Brittany though. She was a little bit hyper, but not like Brittany hyper. She was a bit snotty like Brittany but she was more like Alvin because she was snotty for her sisters and brothers not towards. Like Brittany though she was into shopping and cloths, but like Alvin she was really curious, and loved to play pranks. She may be a little self centered but she really did care about her friends and family. Actually in most ways she was a lot like Alvin. Next was Brandon and just like Alison, a mix between Alvin and Brittany, but maybe just a little bit more like Brittany. His hair was like Brittany's but just a bit lighter. His eye color was blue, but not Brittany's ice blue, a darker blue. He did play pranks, say rude stuff and annoyed his family, but when it really came down to it, he loved his family, just like Brittany. He wasn't as curious as Alvin, but he still was. He was pretty hyper like Brittany but not the knock stuff over kind of hyper. The two were perfect for each other just like Alvin and Alison. Last was Samantha. To Dave she seemed like a mix between Simon and Jeanette. She had dark brown hair, even darker than Jeanette's. Her eyes seemed like it had purple and blue mixed in with each other. She had bad eyesight like Simon and Jeanette, but it was worse, she couldn't see anything not close or far away. She told him that she needed them or she would never survive, she'd get herself killed. She was tall, taller than Jeanette but not as tall as Simon. She was super smart, probably smarter than Simon and Jeanette combined! She wasn't she like Jeanette, but she was pretty outgoing which made her different from both Simon and Jeanette. She was into science and literature, which Jeanette was into science and Simon was into literature. Just like the others, Simon and Samantha were perfect for each other.

It seemed like just a couple of seconds for them to get to Saidy's car. Saidy and Dave carefully put the chipmunks into the back of the car and they drove home. When they got inside, Dave was surprised.

"Saidy," said Dave while going into the kitchen "I thought you said Ian broke down this door."

"He did," she said while following him into the kitchen "While we were on the plane I asked Mat (A/N yes I actually found out his name!) if he would come to your house and fix the door since I didn't want anyone coming in and taking your stuff."

"Thanks Saidy. Now should we got wake up the others?"

"That would be good." Suddenly Saidy got an evil idea.

"Hey Uncle Dave," Saidy said while looking at dave with an evil smirk "What to see something funny?"

"Depends on what something is," he said, a little unsure about what Saidy was going to do. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed two pans. She and Dave walked into the living room where the chipmunks were asleep on the couch. She stood there a couple of seconds then started banging the pans together while yelling "HURRY GET UP!" The chipmunks woke up with a scream and Alvin fell off the couch (yes again ha ha). Dave and Saidy were laughing hard while the 12 chipmunks gave them the evil eye. But there was one good thought in all of their minds. _It's great to be home._

**Okay _now _is the most I've ever written! Oh and just to let you know this is _not _the last chapter. I have one more chapter till this story is over, and I'm so excited! Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. Oh one more thing. I have a poll I _really_ need you guys to take, any of you can take, and thanks for reading!**


	18. For the Longest time

**AHHHHHHHHHHH LAST CHAPTER! So I had some questions and things I want to answer from some reviews I got.**

**To Monique Seville- Ha ha my bad! I'll fix that when I can! And thanks for reviewing for like every chapter you missed!**

**To RockettesLuver- I will fix that mistake as soon as I can, and Brandon is a person, he along with the two other Rockmunks (Justin and Ethan) are the brothers to the Rockettes, so yes he is a character in the story, and in this next chapter you'll be seeing more of the Rockmunks. Hope this helped! Oh and I LOVE you're name by the way!**

**To Ashley- I know, they are all cute for each other! Oh I was going to have Ally fall off the couch with Alvin but I decided no, but I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Well I'm so excited to have this story done and I hope that you all liked this story! I really enjoyed writing in and I want to thank everyone who reviewed and/or read this story. Now here is the last chapter of 'Meet the Rockettes and Rockmunk' and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Ch. 18 For the Longest Time

A week after getting the girls back from Ian

It was a week after the girls got away from Ian and everyone went home. Saidy was watching the Seville's again. The 12 chipmunks were watching T.V while Saidy was fixing lunch, toaster waffles of course. Saidy stood at the door frame that was connected between the living room and the kitchen. She smiled at watch she saw. Each chipmunk and chipette was curled up with their counterparts, suddenly Saidy got an idea. She called for the boys to come into the kitchen.

"What's up Saidy," asked Alvin while all six chipmunk boys jumped up on the counter.

"Alright," she said while leaning on the counter "You guys have to tell them."

"Tell who what," asked Ethan.

"Tell the girls," said Saidy.

"Tell them what," asked Theodore.

"Tell them that you like them."

"What," all the boys screamed.

"Shh," Saidy quieted them "We don't want the girls to hear you."

"Saidy," said Simon while cleaning his glasses on his hoodie "Have you ever put in consideration that we might be scared to tell them, or that none of us like them?"

"Oh that's a total lie Simon," she said while rolling her eyes at his (well what she thought) stupid remark "I know you guys like them, and there is nothing you can do or say to make me think differently." Each chipmunk looked around nervously then Brandon spoke up "Well what if they reject us, or they don't like us back?" Suddenly Saidy realized that it wasn't that they were scared to ask them, they were scared that they would get rejected. Said's face went soft and she said "That won't happened."

"How do you know," asked Justin asked with big sad eyes.

"I just do," she answered back with a know-it-all smirk. The six boys still looked nervous and uncertain.

"Listen," Saidy sighed "I see the way they look at, and I see the way you look at them. I promise you with all my heart that they won't reject you." This seemed to perk the boys up "Now go tell them, just take them somewhere and tell them. It's pretty easy." They nodded their heads, jumped off the counter and ran into the living room. When they got in there they saw that the T.V was off and that the girls where lounging on the ground, talking. When the girls saw the boys coming over they stopped talking.

"Why did ya guys turn off the T.V," asked Alvin.

"Eh, they were all re-runs," replied back Eleanor. The boys were silent for a bit then they all blurted out "We need to talk to you." They girls seemed taken back by the sudden out burst but they said "Okay." each chipmunk took a chipette to a different part of the house.

With Alvin and Alison

"So what did you want to talk about Alvin," asked Alison, she was a bit confused about Alvin's behavior, well the others to.

"Well," Alvin was lost for words, we was so nervous "I-i-i. I just wanted to to tell you tha-that I-i-i l-l-l." Alison laughed and said "I like you too Alvin." Alvin's eyes went wide and before they both knew it, they were kissing. Alvin felt like he was the luckiest person..er chipmunk in the world.

With Brandon and Brittany

Once Brittany and Brandon got away from the others, Brittany crossed her arm and said "What is so important that you had to drag me all the way over here?" Brandon laughed nervously while rubbing his neck and said "Um well I didn't want any one else to hear..." Brittany just crossed her arms more tight, with an annoyed expression and said "Oh yeah, and what's that?" Brandon looked down and said in a small voice "I wanted to tell you that I really like you and I hope you felt the same way." Brittany's annoyed expression turned into a shocked expression and she slowly unfolded her arms. She smiled big and said "I really like you to Brandon." She ran up to him, hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek.

With Simon and Samantha

"Um Simon," said Samantha while Simon dragged her across the house "Is everything alright?" Simon looked back at her smiled big and said "Trust me, everything is great!" Samantha just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Before she knew it, they were outside in the backyard.

"Sam," said Simon while turning back to her "There's something I need or want to tell you."

"OK, what?"

"I like you." Samantha's eyes widened in surprise as she heard what Simon said. Then she hugged Simon tightly and said "Oh Simon, I like you to!" Simon, at first, was taken back at what Samantha was doing but then he hugged her back and buried his head in her soft hair.

With Justin and Jeanette

Jeanette looked around confused as Justin pulled her away from the others finally they stopped on the other side of the house.

"Justin," said Jeanette with a questioning look "Is there something going on that I need to know about?" Justin's eyes darted around nervously and he nodded slowly.

"Well what is it," Jeanette kind of found it funny how nervous Justin was acting around her.

"W-well, I wanted y-you to know that... that I-i-," but Jeanette cut him off by pecking him on the lips and saying "I like you to, Justin." She blushed while looking down and Justin smile wildly at what Jeanette did, they both felt complete happiness.

With Theodore and Tiffany (**A/N Sorry that Justin and Jeanette's was so small)**

"So what's up Theo," asked Tiffany while she and Theodore sat down on the counter (Saidy was in the living room waiting for the toaster waffles to be done.

"Um, there's something I need to tell you," his voiced trailed off while he looked down at his feet...erm... paws.

"And what's that," asked Tiffany with wide eyes.

"That I like you." His voice was small and barley a whisper, but Tiffany heard it loud and clear. She squealed with delight and lunged forward to hug Theodore. They just sat there, hugging, for a while, then the toaster waffles popped out of the toaster scaring both Theodore and Tiffany so much that they nearly fell off the counter.

Saidy ran back into the kitchen when she heard Tiffany and Theodore scream and she asked "Are you guys all right?" Tiffany and Theodore laughed and said "We're great."

With Ethan and Eleanor

"What do you need to talk to me about Ethan," asked Eleanor.

"Promise you won't get mad o-or anything, ok," said Ethan with big pleading eyes. Eleanor smiled softly and said "You know I'd never get mad at you." Ethan nodded slowly than said really fast "I really like you, Ellie." He then quickly closed his eyes tightly ready for her to tell him that she didn't like him and never will, but she didn't say anything. Ethan opened one eye to see what was going on. Eleanor was staring at him with big shocked eyes.

"Y-you do," she whispered. Ethan nodded his head, then Ellie kissed him on the cheek and said "Well I like you to, Ethan."

Everybody walked backed into the living room, hand in hand with their counterpart. The all got on the couch and turned on the T.V and curled up with their counterparts. When Saidy saw this she thought that she wouldn't ruin the moment and let them eat in the living room.

Later that night Dave came home to see Saidy watching T.V from the large leather chair and all the chipmunks asleep on the couch, asleep with their counterpart.

"So are all of them, you know together now," whispered Dave. Saidy smiled big while nodding her head. Dave sighed and ran his hand through his head and said "I'm happy for them. I guess I just have to get used to it." Sady smiled at her Uncle and said "Don't worry Dave, everything will be perfect, but for now, just enjoy the ride."

The end.

**Well did ya guys like it? I'm so glad that all of you that have read my story, has liked it. I have a new story called 'The Twelve Elements;' and I hope you will read that one to. Please review and tell me what you think of this story and how you liked the ending. I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
